The Next Story
by CrimsonTwlilight
Summary: Accepting Tony Stark's invitation to join the Avengers, Peter Parker, secretly the masked hero Spider-Man, is introduced to a world full of danger at every turn. Luckily, he doesn't have to go through it alone, and is helped in his journey to becoming a great Avenger. Set after Spider-Man: Homecoming.


**Author's Note:**

 **Hello! My name is Lucille and this is my first fan fiction story on this account. I have written on another account but I unfortunately cannot get on it any longer which pains me. I decided to get back to writing and this is the result.**

 **This story takes place after Captain America: Civil War and Spider-Man: Homecoming, and it takes a look into what would've happened if Peter had said yes to joining the Avengers in Spider-Man: Homecoming. If everyone enjoys this chapter and wants to see more, I will gladly continue the narrative. I would like to think of this as a test run for everyone, including myself. There is more information at the bottom concerning where I want to take this story and some ideas I have.**

 **The italics are Peter's thoughts.**

 **Thank you for reading and let me know if you wish for more!**

 **Dislaimer: I do not own any characters or anything from the Marvel Cinematic Universe.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: A New Chapter**

When Peter Parker saw the text from Happy Hogan, Mr. Stark's driver and bodyguard as well as Peter's "caretaker," on his phone, a range of emotions whirled inside of him. He definitely knew he was most likely in trouble for crashing the jet taking precious materials and weapons, not to mention Avenger gear, to the compound upstate. He was probably there to inform him he would be placed in prison or something even worse, they were probably going to put a tracker in him so Peter could never return to his secret identity as Spider-Man, or come up with some crazy way to prevent him from returning to his life of crime-fighting. At the same time, Peter knew he did something good and was ready to defend his actions. Perhaps Happy was there with the Spider-Man suit and an apology from Mr. Stark for being correc.t. This was all in Peter's imagination, he would never receive an apology, and he certainly would never get his suit back.

Peter thought it was so frustrating to be treated like a kid sometimes. Mr. Stark didn't take his warning about Toomes seriously on the ferry, he took it with a grain of salt. And even worse, he didn't even prepare the jet with any type of security to prevent something like this happening. Anyone could have taken those weapons. Even Peter could've done it. All you needed was the correct equipment.

Maybe, instead, Happy was there to deliver a damage report of some sorts, Peter thought, turning his thoughts away from any sort of negativity.

There was so much frustration and anxiety and anger building up in Peter, he didn't even hear Mr. Harrington speak.

Currently, Peter was in a meeting with the school's academic decathlon team. Mr. Harrington just finished announcing that Michelle was the new captain. A round of applause broke out. Peter knew Michelle was the only candidate to replace Liz as team captain, there was no one better suited for the job than her.

"I-I gotta go," Peter said as he started to collect his possessions, holding his phone tightly.

"Hey, where are you going?" Michelle asked suspiciously, "What're you hiding, Peter?"

Peter froze for a second, trying to articulate any type of sentence. He tried looking at Ned and back to Michelle. He tried opening his mouth but nothing came out. He tried anything and everything but his body wouldn't move.

 _She's acting like she knows, she's acting like she knows, SHE'S ACTING LIKE SHE KNOWS!_

Peter's brain screamed at him to more or to at least not look like an idiot for staring too long. His heart was pupping a mile a second. Next to her, Ned looked nervous, as if he was about to start running around making wild excuses, or reveal his identity.

 _This is crazy, how could Michelle know, just calm down and say you are going to the bathroom... yeah... that's good, I mean it's not like I'm lying but if things go as I imagine... well... I won't be at the next decathlon meeting. Flash would be happy, he would probably-_

"I'm just kidding, I don't care. Bye!" she finally said, interrupting Peter's thoughts and ending the exchange with a wave. Releasing a breath of relief, Peter quickly gathered his things, not wanting to make anything even more awkward. He glanced at Ned who seemed even more nervous. Ned also released a sigh of relief as well, putting a hand to his forehead. Most of the other students on the team ignored them and were talking and laughing in their own groups, which was good for Peter. No one else needed to be suspicious.

"Alright, so, we should run some drills," Peter heard Michelle say as he left in a hurry. Unknown to him, Michelle looked on with worry and a bit of discomfort as she saw him leave, having an idea of what might've been so important to miss a decathlon meeting.

* * *

Peter turned a corner and entered the blue tiled bathroom, taking each step carefully. His hands were sweaty, resulting from the growing anxiety rising in him. First the he was ecstatic and then scared when he saw the text from Happy, then Peter received an unexpected mini panic attack, courtesy of Michelle or MJ or whatever name she goes by, and now, he has to face Happy, something Peter was definitely not looking forward to. He stepped into view of the man, Peter saw him standing there idly, waiting for him.

Happy Hogan stood at six feet tall, with dark brownish hair and a round face. He was a large man with his stomach popping out from underneath his traditional black suit and tie.

 _Man, does this guy wear anything other than a suit?_

Peter's advanced hearing picked up on the soft, slight shuffling of feet in the corner stall. He wondered if Happy knew someone else was in that stall currently, they shouldn't discuss matters concerning his "other" life in a public place like this, more or less with someone in that stall. Peter's anxiety deepened when he realized that could be Mr. Stark. He paled at the thought.

Happy turned around to face him. Peter took that as his que to begin the conversation, seeing as Happy didn't seem like he wanted to make an attempt

"Hey, Happy... What're you, uh, what're you doing here?"

The expression on his face was odd, as though he was apologetic and thankful at the same time, Peter couldn't tell, he wasn't great at reading people.

"I really owe you one," Happy said with a slight nod of his head. "I mean, I wouldn't know what I would do without this job. Before I met Tony-"

Before Happy could finish what he was about to say, a flush could be heard. It echoed off the walls, sending awkwardness and anxiety through Peter's body. Immediately Happy stopped the conversation and waited for the interruption to pass.

Peter's anxiety was reduced to a faction of what it had been when he walked in the bathroom. He was over exaggerating the outcomes of talking with Happy. Peter realized that Happy was here to thank him for helping out with the issue on the beach. Pride immediately swelled up in Peter, but that good feeling was interrupted in the discomfort that followed.

A student in a white button-up stepped out of the stall, awkwardly walked between Happy and Peter to the sink, where the student continued to wash and dry his hands. Peter rocked back and forth on his heels while Happy looked down, trying to ignore the weird quietness. Walking out, the student took a look back, and continued to exit slowly, trying to wrap his brain around the scene taking place in a men's bathroom at a public high school in New York City.

For the few moments Happy was speaking, Peter felt relieved and calm, but now, the anxiety returned like a tidal wave, crashing through his stomach.

Ignoring the ordeal and continuing the conversation, Peter asked, "So, uh, how long have you been here?"

"Long enough to be awkward," he said bluntly, "Boss wants to see you."

Excitement and fear rose in Peter, he didn't know if he should feel relieved or scared or happy or nervous. These emotions were drowning him. Would Mr. Stark be happy to see him? Would he be disappointed? Peter contemplated the thousands of reasons as to why Tony Stark of all people, wanted to see a 15 year old kid from Queens. One thing he knew for sure was he screwed up and all hopes of him ever donning the Spider-Man suit again were destroyed with four words: "Give me the suit."

Peter still cringed at the memory of being helpless to do nothing other than hand over the suit, as well as the moments that followed. It was total humiliation walking home in those clothes Mr. Stark gave him. It was all part of the punishment.

Quickly emerging from his thoughts, Peter realized he heard the sound of soft taps in the bathroom when he came in. The noises indicated someone else was also here.

Pointing to the stalls, Peter whispered with amazement and fear in his voice, his eyes going wide, "Is he here too?"

"In the toilet? No. He's upstate," Happy replied, slightly amused at the idea of Tony meeting the kid here of all places. He always liked to be some place that was fancy, or showed off his wealth as a form of intimidation.

Peter mentally smaked himself. That sound was the student who left the bathroom a moment earlier.

"Upstate? Like, upstate, upstate?" Peter asked. Happy walked by him towards the exit, signaling for him to follow.

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

Reeling from the fact Mr. Stark wants to meet him upstate, like upstate, Peter quickly followed Happy outside, gaining odd looks from students and teachers as he passed by. Some wondered if the man he was following was involved in some sort of agency, like the FBI or CIA. Peter is infamous for skipping class at all times of the day as well as his club meetings, not to mention the stint at Washington D.C. that almost resulted in his expulsion. Maybe, they thought, Peter was doing something illegal during the hours he was missing. It would be surprising to some people because of Peter's personality and record, but to others, would it really shock them if it were true?

Stepping onto the concrete sidewalk in front of the school, Peter quickly stepped next to Happy, trying to explain 101 reasons why Aunt May would kill him if he left the city without her consent or knowledge. She would probably kill Peter, raise him from the dead, and kill him again. He had to be careful with his "extracurricular" activities lately ever since he learned Aunt May knew about him sneaking out of the apartment.

Plus, how would he explain he was going upstate to the Avengers facility?

 _"Hey Aunt May! Just going to take my usual trip upstate to a really fancy, futuristic facility full of weapons and deadly people! Love you! Bye!"_ Peter thought bitterly.

Yeah, he can imagine how that conversation might go.

Happy stopped at a black car parked on the side of the street suddenly. Lost in thinking of excuses to tell Aunt May, Peter walks right by him.

"Hey, kid!" Happy says, beckoning to the car while playing with the keys. Walking back, Peter got a good look at the vehicle. It must have cost thousands of dollars. It was polished and there wasn't a speck of dirt or any marks. There must be serious security systems and weapons loaded in it if Mr. Stark had anything to do with it.

Peter stops Happy from opening the back door any further.

"Happy, I-I can't go upstate," he says solemnly.

"Why not?" He asks obliviously.

 _Seriously?_ _Oh, because you know, I have an Aunt who would totally freak out if I decided out of the blue, "I want to go upstate!" and didn't tell her. Plus, I can't just leave school, I still have detention to ser- crap!_

Peter totally forgot about the massive amount of detention he has to serve. He's pretty sure Happy, or Mr. Stark for that matter, wouldn't be able to get him out of it. Ever since he left detention, ditched the academic decathlon team in D.C., and got chewed out by Principal Mortia, Peter was pretty much on probation for the rest of the year, if not for the rest of high school.

"Because-you know, my Aunt May would never allow me to go, even if it were for the Stark Internship- and that, that, well she thinks I quit it because I told her so because of the-"

"Kid, I already took care of it, now get in, we're going to be late," Happy interrupted him.

"I also have detention, I'll probably get expelled if I leave," Peter shot back.

"Again, I took care of it, now do you want to go upstate or are you just stalling? I'll gladly leave you here," Happy said.

"Of course I want to go! But wha-what exactly did you say?" Peter asks.

With a sigh, Happy replied, "I told your principal and Aunt that you have to do a medical evaluation for the Stark internship because Tony wanted to make sure we have the correct information if anything goes wrong."

Finally accepting the information he was given, Peter got in the car while Happy half-jogged half-walked to the driver's seat.

"We're going to be so late."

* * *

The first ten minutes of the ride was spent with Peter doing nothing but staring at the buildings that loomed over the street. He saw vendors selling food from carts, families walking together on streets, and busy restaurants and shops as they left Queens and continued traveling into the heart of the city.

"Hey Happy, how long is the ride gonna take?" Peter asked.

"Ehh.. about four to five hours, why?"

"Four to five hours! What do you expect me to do this entire time!" he asked incredulously.

"I don't care what you do, as long as it doesn't disturb me," Happy said, and with that, he rolled the glass up that separated the two of them.

Alone, Peter had no idea what to do. All he had were his backpack, which was full of books, and his phone. He may as well get started on homework and studying since it seemed like he wouldn't be back until late at night.

Opening up his Spanish textbook, Peter began to translate paragraphs into English when his phone buzzed. Failing to resist the urge to not look, he quickly grabbed it to check if May was freaking out or had questions concerning when he will be home.

 **Ned: Dude where did u go?**

Relieved that it wasn't May, Peter quickly responded out of boredom.

 **Peter: I'm going to the Avengers compound upstate.**

Peter waited a few seconds for Ned to reply.

 **Ned: OMG R U GONNA MEET BLACK WIDOW? WHAT ABOUT VISION. U HAVE TO TAKE PICTURES FOR ME. R U ABLE TO TAKE ANY WITH THE GEAR? CAN U RIDE IN THE QUINJET? WAIT BUT DONT U HAVE DETENTION? CAN I GO UP THERE? MICHELLE WAS ALSO A LITTLE SCARY WHEN U DIDNT COME BACK**

 **Peter: Idk why I'm going up there. All Happy told me wa that Mr. Stark wanted to see me and it's probably about me destroying one of his jets. And Happy got me out of detention bc of some "medical evaluation."**

 **Ned: I can't keep this a secret anymore. I mean it must feel awful to do cool stuff like that and never share it with anyone.**

 **Peter: NED U HAVE TO KEEP THIS A SECRET.**

 **Ned: I'm kidding geez. How long is the trip?**

 **Peter: 5-4 hrs. I'm gonna be sooo bored. There's literally nothing for me to do.**

 **Ned: Homework?**

 **Peter: No**

For the rest of the trip, Ned and Peter texted back and forth while Peter attempted to do some homework, which turned out to be very little.

As the car left the city, it passed by the suburbs surrounding the city. There were rows and rows of houses, some with kids playing outside, some with families cooking and others that were completely empty. Small shops, such as a department store and an ice cream parlor, lined busy roads. They passed by schools with students still in the parking lot hanging out, or practicing on the fields adjacent to them.

Quickly, even the suburbs melted away into a highway with nothing but cars and woods on either side. There was the occasional exit with small towns and rest stops with Starbucks and Burger King. However, their presence was incomparable to that of the city.

The car went off the highway and traveled on back roads with nothing but woods on either side of the road. Up ahead, there was a black metal gate that had security checkpoints on either side. From Peter's point of view, the gate continued in opposite directions, deep within the forest. It seemed like it was never going to end.

Stopping at the entrance, Happy quickly conversed with a guard, who then turned back and allowed the gate to slowly retract on either side. When the road was fully opened, Happy continued to drive until he turned it on autopilot and looked back at Peter.

"Take a look. Pretty cool, right?"

As the car left the forest and entered a clearing, it trekked up a slope steadily, where the pristine white walls of the Avengers facility came into view. Peter leaned in his seat, looking out the window in anticipation. From his perspective, there were two buildings connected by a walkway that rose over the road underneath it. There were various small trees lining the side of the pavement, and bushes that outlined the outdoor areas. There were many people milling about, some ran in groups around the facility, others were rushing to their next destination, and, with Peter's advanced sight, he could see scientists working on the latest tech for the Avengers on the upper levels.

It felt so surreal to Peter. Was he dreaming? He never thought he would be able to visit the base in his entire life, let alone at 15! There were so many things Peter wanted to do and experience. He mostly wanted to visit the labs and see all of the tech there. However, before he could do any of that, Peter remembered his meeting with Mr. Stark. He internally groaned at that. This was too much stress.

Happy rounded a corner and parked the car in what seemed like a parking garage. Peter wondered why they needed such a large parking garage if this place was in the middle of nowhere, who would drive such a long distance to work here? Peter knew he definitely would, but weren't there dorms or rooms people could stay and live at? No doubt most of these people had families or lived in the city. The closest town was thirty minutes away!

As long as Happy stopped the car, Peter practically jumped out of the car in anticipation.

"Woah kid, relax, Tony isn't going to kill you," he said.

"I'm relaxed, I'm just excited. I mean it's not like this is a once in a life time opportunity. I want to see everything. Hey, do you think Mr. Stark will let me see the labs? I wonder what they're working on. Do you know? Is it anything exciting or cool? I think that-"

"Are you ever quiet?"

"I mean- well yeah but how can you expect me not to be where we're at the Avengers base," Peter animatedly responded.

"Let's just go."

* * *

Peter smiled as he watched a jet, with who knows what on board, take off, flying quickly to its destination. He stood there in wonder at all the amazing tech. Turning around, he looked at Happy.

"Don't see that everyday."

The two of them start walking towards the other side of the room, where Peter heard the sound of someone walking towards them.

"Oh! There they are," Tony Stark said as he walked up to Peter and Happy, "How was the ride up?"

Happy nodded his head, "Good."

"Give me a minute with the kid," Tony said, getting straight to the point. Nervousness swelled up in Peter at the very thought of having a conversation with Mr. Stark now.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I gotta talk to the kid."

"I'll be close behind."

"How about a loose following, alright? Boundaries are good."

Walking up to Peter, Tony put an arm around him, guiding Peter to walk with him.

"Sorry I took your suit- I mean, you had it coming. Actually, it was the perfect tough love moment you needed to urge you on. Right? Wouldn't you think so?" Tony asked.

"Mr. Stark, I-" Peter began.

"You screwed the pooch hard. Big time. But then you did the right thing, took the dog to the free clinic, you raised the hybrid puppies- alright not my best analogy," he said, "I was wrong about you. I think a little more mentoring and you'll be a real asset to the team."

Peter froze at his words as he stepped around him and led him through thin glass doors that opened as they stepped into the space behind the doors.

"To-to-to the team?" Peter asked in bewilderment.

"Yeah, anyway, there's about fifty reporters behind that door, real ones, not bloggers," Tony said.

Tapping a few commands on his watch, a grey container with a white Avengers logo on the left opening, unlatched and a suit came into view.

"When you're ready, try that on," Tony said, "And we'll introduce the word the newest member of the Avengers: Spider-Man.

The suit was one of the most amazing pieces of tech he's ever seen. It was his Spider-Man suit, but with the spider enlarged across his chest with gold outlining it. The webbing design across the suit stood out more and the colors were deeper and darker.

Peter walked up to it slowly, at a loss of words. He tried to speak but all that came out were short breaths.

"When the press conference is over, Happy will show you your new quarters... He's next to Vision?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Vision's not big on doors," Happy replied.

"It'll be fun," Tony said.

"Or walls...," Happy added in a mutter.

"You'll fit right in," Tony told Peter.

Peter stood there silently, taking it all in and processing everything he was just told. Why isn't he saying yes, he's been working towards this for months. He realizes that he would be leaving May, and Ned, and school, and home. Peter couldn't do that, but what if the world needed him, and he wasn't there to help? He did this job because he wants to help people, and when you could do the things he could, and didn't...

"Mr. Stark, how would this even work? I'm a 15 year old kid, I'm not even half way through high school, I haven't signed the Accords, and if I reveal my identity, what will happen to Aunt May? She doesn't even know I'm Spider-Man, and I don't want her finding out through a news stations, in fact I don't want her knowing at all, I can't do that to her..." he said, looking down.

"Look, Peter, we can figure that all out later. Right now we don't have to necessarily give the reporters your name. There's nothing live on TV either, at least I don't think so," Tony looks towards Happy for confirmation.

Happy wasn't paying attention.

"Ahem."

"Oh-Oh yeah, there shouldn't be anyone putting it live on TV," Happy said.

"This has to be a test, it's a test, isn't it?" Peter asked.

"Take a look for yourself, kid," Tony said as he opened a door that led to a room full of reports. He closed it quickly in hopes none of the reporters noticed them.

"O-Okay, definitely not a test...," Peter said, "Can we just, I dunno, announce it another day? I mean what if a crazy criminal goes after May, or Ned, or school?"

"Peter, I have the suits on standby if anything goes wrong, you'll be fine," Tony said as he placed a comforting arm on Peter. "Plus, im sure the cops can handle it, or maybe Vision would be interested in going out. He's been depressed lately and hasn't been out too much, his girlfriend broke up with him."

Suddenly a door bursts open, and Pepper Potts comes into the room, noises of reporters following her in.

"What is going on? What's taking so long?" she asks.

"Peter's just having some small insecurities, nothing to worry about," Tony says merrily.

"Small," Happy says sarcastically.

"So, kid, you ready to become an Avenger," Tony asks.

"Yeah, Yeah... I am."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Alright, thank you so much for reading this chapter! I hoped you enjoyed it.**

 **This story, if I continue it, will have some spoilers for Spider-Man: Homecoming, so if you don't want to know any, I would advise against reading this story.**

 **This will take place after the events of Spider-Man: Homecoming. I'm not sure which exact month it is, but by telling by the clothing and weather, I'm going to assume it's October or late-September because of well, Homecoming. I'm not sure when it takes place because I don't have Homecoming where I live.**

 **After this chapter, it will deal with the aftermath of Spider-Man being introduced as a new member of the Avengers and the impact of the world finding out its Peter Parker. It will also deal with Aunt May and Ned reacting as well. I honestly do not believe Peter would reveal his identity in the excitement of being offered a position as an Avenger without some sort of protection for Aunt May. There's also the issues of the Accords and his age. Peter is 15, he hasn't even gone through half of high school. I also don't believe that someone from the U.N. would go without noticing that Spider-Man showed up at Germany so it will deal with that as well as other Avengers' reaction.**

 **I plan for this story to go up to Infinity War, but I'm going to deal with that when the movie comes out. For now, my story, while it involves the Avengers, will show the character development of Peter and I potentially will deal with mending the divide of Team Cap and Team Ironman. It will mostly show Peter going through daily training, life, missions, and lead up to Peter dealing with a villain.**

 **This is sort of a rough draft, I may add more to the chapter to put it in further detail, I just wanted to see how people reacted first.**

 **Thank you again for reading! Please review and let me know if you want me to continue or fix anything or offer any advice and corrections to any information. Follow and favorite for the next updates!**

 **-L**

 **UPDATE 7/24/17:**

 **Hello! I'm back again and I updated this chapter, like a lot. I added in certain details and dialogue. I also changed how the chapter went because I wasn't particularly happy how I wrote it originally. I rushed through it the first time to get it out to see if people wanted more, but I'm being more thorough with this and the next chapter as well. I went away this weekend, so the next chapter may not be posted until a later date. I was planning on Monday, today, but I'll try to get it out as quickly as possible. I try to make my stories long and the best quality I can write, so it takes a while.**

 **Also, has anyone seen or read the Infinity War trailer? SPOILERS AHEAD THEN: Currently freaking out about so much from the trailer. One, being that Peter has Spidey sense! It was a little disappointing to not see it included in Homecoming but the movie was so good, I didn't care. Second, I'm freaking out over Thor in the beginning and Black Panther's army with Bucky? Some stuff definitely goes down in both movies. And lastly, the Iron Spider suit? Holy crap, it looks amazing.**

 **I know a lot of my friends were freaking out over the scene with Peter hurt or something, but there's another Spider-man movie coming out, so he won't die. Plus, Marvel would be stupid to kill him off after just gaining the rights. I'm worried that Tony might die, that would kill me (I didn't mean the pun).**

 **I don't think I am going to do an Infinity War storyline just yet or lead up to it because I know in my heart, people are going to die, and I don't know if I could kill anyone off. They're all such amazing characters. But I am particularly interested in Peter's and Wanda's reactions to it because they're both practically kids, as well as Aunt May, Ned, Michelle and some of Peter's classmates.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reviewing and following!**

 **-L**


End file.
